


I_Need_Somebody.mp3/ Mayday.mp3

by ThanatosthatoneScout



Series: Lee Ahn: (Former) Ultimate Psychometric [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 사이코메트리 그녀석 | He is Psychometric (TV)
Genre: Despairing Vacation 1.5, crossposted from tumblr, not beta read we die like men, slight spoilers on how they met, so yeah this happened after daebong died and ahn's going absolutely ballistic that's fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanatosthatoneScout/pseuds/ThanatosthatoneScout
Summary: (If only Ahn didn’t join the Future Foundation)Daebong wouldn’t be dead)
Series: Lee Ahn: (Former) Ultimate Psychometric [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741552





	I_Need_Somebody.mp3/ Mayday.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Chapter 1 where Daebong dies as a result of none of the Future Foundation members killing anyone.
> 
> Daebong's death drabble here by the lovely Mod Maya (@Iavashipping on twitter. It starts with the capital I) : https://docs.google.com/document/d/188T8v4394OBOp2gtml2nBJyHU3UNEFKqri-FYQtNfCo/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> i also accidentally made three people cry because of this. Whoops.

Lee Ahn never lets his anger get too far. Sure, he blew up with the bullies and sure he blew up when he got used by That Hyung but this? The rat bastard killing his best friend? One of the only friends he had in Korea? He had a feeling that Willie could've gotten That Hyung or, God FUCKING forbid, Jisoo-noona but no. _No_ , he had to go straight for fucking Daebong--Daebong whostuck by him despite his powers. Daebong who tried to make Ahn forget about the horrible memories.

Daebong who, accidentally, gave Ahn his first kiss.

There was this need to wreck everything in the training room, the need to _destroy_ everything in sight. He wasn't Lee Ahn, former Ultimate Psychometric right now. No. No no, he internally laughs as he hurls a dumbbell at a mirror, shattering it. He's not the Lee Ahn everyone in the Future Foundation. He's the Lee Ahn, the child who is so angry at the world; the child who lost everything and gained a burden in the process. Right now, he's screaming and crying--mourning over the loss of someone close to his heart; Daebong was someone special to him like how Jisoo-noona was and the whole cycle was repeating again.

(History was doomed to repeat itself, huh? Another internal laugh came from him, a slam from one of the machines. Someone cried out for him to stop.)

He lost his parents to the fire and gained his powers. He lost his friend and he gained all this...anger, this unpleasant /feeling/ inside his soul.

And he hated it so much. He hated this feeling of anger and sadness and...despair but it was the only thing that made sense right now. He thought he felt it all when he was a kid. He thought--he thought--

He couldn't think right now; his mind is empty of thoughts save for the anger and despair he felt for the loss-- _his_ loss. All he could do is ride out this anger until someone stop him or he's so exhausted that his body couldn't handle his anger anymore.

"FUCK YOU, WILLIE" he roared in Korean, tears running down his eyes as he hurled another dumbbell at the mirror, " **FUCK.** **_YOU._** " More shattering. The state of his mind and heart breaking down, his anger and sadness and despair consuming him. What little rationale he had left wished someone could save him right now; stop him before it was too late.

(A long time ago, there was the sound of middle school aged boys laughing and messing around. One came from a rich family and the other lost everything at a young age. Ahn and Daebong were enjoying days where they didn’t have to worry about high school or girls or...despair. No, all they had to worry about were their parents and when a new game came out. You know. Like kids.

Oh, if only Ahn could go back to that time. If only he had one more day like that with Daebong.)

'I need somebody; I want you to find me and save me...please...' He felt hands on him, soothing him, trying to calm him down. Someone else was cleaning the mirrors. Everything was too much.

‘Please, save me’

(Oh, if only Ahn talked to him one last time )

‘Daebong-ah, I miss you. Please come back’

(If only Ahn would try to find him in this godforsaken world)

‘I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Daebong-ah.’

(If only Ahn didn’t join the Future Foundation)

‘이러지마 제발 떠나지마 제발...’

_**Daebong wouldn’t be dead**_ )

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hit me up on twitter @2younguwus or if you're into tumblr rp @pxychrometrics


End file.
